Sweeter Than Candy
by MisaAmane226
Summary: After spending the day at the beach with Light and Misa, L realizes that he has fallen for Misa. But when Misa pretends to fall asleep at L's house, Light leaves and many things happen between her and L. *mature stuff people XP* i hope you like it!
1. Falling for L

"L, are you coming with Light and Misa? We're going to the park and you should come too!"

L looked at Misa in confusion as he bit his index finger. She wanted him to come with her?

"You sure you want me to come Misa-san? After all I still suspect you two of being Kira and the second Kira."

"Oh L it doesn't matter what you think. Just come, please?" Misa and Light gave up the Death Note a long time ago. L just won't accept the fact. L took a bite out of his cake and thought about it for a moment. Then he looked at Misa. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, fish net stockings, combat boots, and a white blouse that revealed part of her breasts. L blushed when he found himself staring at her chest and quickly turned away.

"I would be delighted to join you, Misa-san."

"Yay! Misa Misa is happy that Ryuuzaki is coming!" Misa jumped in the air and wrapped her arms around L's neck. Her body heat felt warm and it comforted him. He began to wrap his arms around her waist when Light came in.

"Misa, is he coming?" Misa jumped up and ran to Light. She wrapped her arms around his neck just as she did to L. Light held her waist and quickly, with no passion, kissed her on the lips. L stared at Light in disgust knowing that he had no feelings for Misa.

"Yagami-kun." L finally spoke up to separate the two.

"Have you agreed to come, L?"

"Yes I have. But may I ask why we're going to the park?"

"Park? No we're going to the beach. Did you tell him we were going to the park?" Light stared down at Misa with cold, dark eyes.

"I uh thought we were going to the park…"

"Well we're not!" Light looked frustrated as usual and took his anger out on Misa, as usual.

"Yagami-kun. I refuse to come if you treat Misa with no respect. I don't mind if we go to the beach _or_ the park, do you understand that?" Light looked away. He hated to be talked to like an insolent child.

"Fine. Sorry Misa." Misa was shocked. She was used to Lights pissed off behavior but no one had ever made Light embarrassed. Especially if the subject was about her.

"Alright lets go! Get your bathing suit Ryuuzaki. Your going in the water, right?" L gave out a quiet chuckle.

"Of course not."

"Oh okay then…Misa will go get hers on! Be right back you two." Misa headed for the bathroom as L watched her with curious eyes. He stared at her until she closed the bathroom door.

"What are you staring at L?" Light couldn't help but notice L's unusual staring. He began to laugh.

"Do you have _feelings _for her, L?" Light laughed at the thought.

"I don't know wh-" Suddenly Misa came out of the bathroom and left L breathless. She was in a bikini with skulls as the pattern. When she turned around to get something, two strawberries were revealed on the part of the bikini that covered her butt. On each strawberry read "tasty". Her skin looked so soft and—well--tasty. Misa noticed L staring.

"L, do you like it?" She began twirling around, modeling her new bikini. He began to blush. She was really cute, and the strawberries, he could not resist. Light grabbed Misa and passionately kissed her. As he did this he made sure L was looking. He wanted to make him jealous. He glanced at L and grinned during his kiss. He then began exploring Misa's body, feeling every curve. She shivered at his touch and felt herself entangling her hands through his hair.

"_L wishes he had this!"_ Light thought to himself as he gently pushed Misa away. Then he scooped Misa up in his arms.

"Light!" She giggled as she held onto him.

"Well let's go Ryuuzaki. Misa has wanted to go to the beach all day." Light carried Misa out the door and L followed.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"Aw the beach is beautiful!" Misa jumped out of the limo and ran on the sand. Light and L were getting out the car unpacking all their beach supplies.

"So L, do you like what Misa is wearing? Don't you just want to cover her in chocolate and eat her all up?" L looked at Light with dark eyes.

"Yagami-kun, you're a very lucky man to have Misa as your own. Instead of caring for her you treat her like a toy. When you're lonely, you play with her. When you're angry, you blame your problems on her. Then you use her to make others jealous. You confuse me Yagami-kun." L looked at Misa and couldn't help but smile. She was cute and of course L couldn't admit it, but he did want to eat her _all_ up.

"Oh Ryuuzaki who am I kidding. You probably don't even look at her that way." Light laughed and walked after Misa. L followed. He noticed people began to stare at him.

"Mommy, look at that man. He walks like a monkey!" A little boy started pointing towards L and giggled.

"Cole, it's not polite to point!" L kept on walking glancing up to see a stunned face once in a while. When he reached Light, he noticed Misa take something out of the bag. The bottle she pulled out read "Tanning Lotion". She opened the cap and poured white lotion into her hand. She rested her foot onto a beach chair and rubbed the lotion onto her legs. L couldn't help but watch as she seductively rubbed the lotion onto her legs, stomach, chest, and arms.

"I'm going to get one more thing from the car. I'll be right back." Light started to walk towards the car. L stood staring at Misa.

"Hey Ryuuzaki-kun?" He snapped out of his hypnotism.

"Yes Misa-san?"

"Could you rub some on my back? I can't reach it and Light went to the car." L didn't know what to do. What could he do?

"Uh, sure Misa-san." He walked toward her. She poured the greasy liquid into his hands. He began to swoosh it around in his hand and took a pause. He looked at Misa's back and gently placed his hand on her back. She shuddered from the coldness of the liquid and started to laugh.

"Ryuuzaki, it tickles when you do it. Heehee are you almost done?"

"Yes Misa-san. Almost." He rubbed the lotion into her upper back. It's just as he imagined—soft.

"Okay now you have to do my lower back!" Lower back? Her waist? This was too much. She poured more into his hand and turned around, waiting for him. He swooshed it into his hands again as he stared at the strawberries on her butt.

"_Mmm strawberries."_ He thought as he placed his hands on her waist. He rubbed the lotion in again and couldn't take it anymore. His hands slid down her waist.

"Ryuuzaki? That tickles!" She began to laugh as she turned to face him. His face was serious as he stared into her eyes. She examined his features for once. She stared at his eyes; they were so dark and mysterious. His messed up hair had a sexy appearance and his body seemed to be more muscular than she thought.

"Misa-san, I uh…"

"Hey guys sorry I took so long. Ready to go in the water, Misa?"

"Yup! Misa loves the water!" She ran towards the water and Light followed.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"Man I'm beat!" Misa yawned and collapsed on L's couch. In less than a minute she was asleep.

"She's asleep? I'm not carrying her home, she weighs a ton! Hey Ryuuzaki, can she stay here for the night?" L looked at Light.

"Sure she can."

"But you have to promise not to do anything to her okay?" Then Light winked and left to go home.

L stared at Misa for a few moments then went to the kitchen. He grabbed a plate of strawberries and some chocolate syrup. He sat next to Misa and poured the chocolate on the strawberries. Misa slightly opened her eyes enough to see L, but so that he wouldn't tell she was awake. He licked the chocolate off the strawberry and then bit into the strawberry.

"_I would love to be that strawberry."_ Misa thought as L picked up another strawberry.

"Misa, why don't you cut the act already. I knew you were awake this whole time and I've noticed you've been staring at me. Do you like strawberries?" Misa stood up and walked towards L. She took the strawberry out of his hand and began to lick off the chocolate that L so wanted to eat. Then she bent down so that they were face to face and she bit the tip of the strawberry with much force.

"_I would hate to be that strawberry."_ L thought. _"But then again…"_

"Yes L, I _love_ strawberries."

"I can tell, Misa-san."

"You know what tastes good with strawberries, L?"

"What do you think is good with strawberries? I'd like to hear your opinion." He nibbled on his index finger, curious to hear her opinion.

"Whipped cream, don't you think?" Misa took whipped cream from under his chair and sprayed it onto her bare stomach. She lied down on the floor and looked up at L with an innocent face.

"Strawberry please?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. He took a strawberry from his plate and placed it on top of the whipped cream. Then he sat on the ground next to her.

"Misa-san, you have a way with food combinations." He began to nibble on his thumb.

She giggled and waited for his move. L picked up the strawberry with his mouth. He dangled it over Misa's face, waiting for her to bite the other end. She first licked the whipped cream and chocolate off. L was amused by the way she did this. She finally took a bite out of the strawberry and pushed the rest into L's mouth. He chewed the strawberry and then began licking the whipped cream off of her stomach. Misa shuddered as his tongue traced her body. She let out a quiet moan, wishing she put more whipped cream on herself. When L finished, he leaned over Misa and whispered in her ear,

"I think I have fallen for you, Misa-san." He began to nip at her ear lobe and she giggled. He kissed her neck tenderly and eventually reached her lips. She looked into his eyes. They were dark but they were not full of hatred. They were full of curiosity, concern, and care. At that moment she wanted to belong to L. She wanted him to take her right now.

"L, I don't think I have fallen for you…I _know_ I did." L looked into her eyes as he leaned into Misa and kissed her tenderly. Their lips melted together until his tongue intruded, looking for access to her candy filled mouth. She allowed him, wanting to know what he tasted like as well. His tongue began to massage her own and she tried to take his shirt off. As her hands searched his chest, he stood on his knees.

"Misa-san…"

"Can Misa please take off Ryuzaki-kuns shirt? Misa knows L will like it if she does it."

"What about Yagami-kun?"

"Misa realizes she wants Ryuuzaki." She stood up and walked towards L. She pulled his shirt over his head and felt his chest. He had a great figure; smooth with no hair. She liked it like that. She slid her hand up his chest until she reached his shoulder. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Misa-san this isn't fair. Your seductive techniques only value your needs and wants but don't fulfill mine."

Misa smiled and took L's hands and placed them on her back. She placed his hand on the knot that held her bikini together. He untied it and then untied the knot on her neck. As her top fell to the floor, Misa began to unbuckle L's paints. He felt his paints drop along with his boxers. He put his thumbs on both sides of Misa's hips and began to pull her bottoms off. She watched his face as he let them go and fall to the floor.

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. When they reached the foot of his bed, he laid her down gently. He leaned over her and kissed her lips. His hands traced down from her face to her breasts, which he began to massage tenderly. L wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but by the way Misa said his name, he was sure she enjoyed it. Her hands traced down his chest until she reached his sex. She gently wrapped her fingers around it and noticed L stopped.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Misa-san, I must say that when you just touched me, I instantly went hard." He scratched his head, embarrassed that he had said that.

Misa let out a laugh. "That's good Ryuuzaki, that means you like it. Does it feel good?"

"Well, yes." She couldn't help but laugh. L held Misa close to him as he began to kiss her breasts. His tongue slid down her body until he reached in between her legs. She couldn't help arching her head back. He licked her vigorously.

"L…p-please…"

"Misa-san…" he moaned. He spread her legs apart and rested on her body for a moment.

"Ryuuzaki. Misa wants a turn now." He slowly crawled enough to let her get up. She pushed him to the bed. She began to kiss his chest, biting where she thought fitting. She stopped for a moment and got up.

"Misa-san?" L was upset she stopped.

"Misa has to get something." She ran into the other room. L waited until she finally came in with the whipped cream can. She smiled.

"This'll be fun, Ryuuzaki-kun." She crawled up to him and began to spray the whipped cream around his penis. He stared at Misa who had a wide grin on her face.

"Misa-san, please don't tease me." He leaned up on his hands and looked at her, waiting. She bent down with the grin still on her face. She began to lick the whipped cream off of him. His head bent back and he moaned. When the whipped cream was completely gone she held his penis securely in her hand and brought it up to her mouth. He moaned loudly as she put it in her mouth and pulled it back and forth. When her mouth was sore she lied down beside him.

"L…" She was out of breath and tired. "P-please…take Misa…now…please…"

He knew what had to be done now. He leaned over her, held his own sex now and placed it on her own. Misa felt his hard sex enter her and she gasped for air. She had waited for this. She moaned his name loudly as he tenderly entered her body.

"R-Ryuuzaki…faster…please…"

"If that's what you want…Misa-san." L picked up the pace. Misa moaned louder and more frequently as she grasped his back, looking for support.

"Misa-san, does it hurt?"

"Yes Ryuuzaki-kun…but I like the pain, it feels good."

"Misa-san?" L slowed down his pace.

"W-why are you stopping? What's wrong?"

"If I am correct, Misa-san, I think I am going to come momentarily." She laughed at how he said things so proper and smart like.

"That's ok Ryuuzaki-kun. Go right ahead." She pulled him closer to her as she nibbled on his neck. She felt his fluids enter her body and couldn't help but moan. She tightly grabbed his back leaving fingerprints. L was damp with sweat and finally completed their mission. He rested his head on her breasts where she held his head, playing with his hair.

"Is Ryuuzaki tired?" Misa asked L as she listened to him pant.

"Yes…I am…" He traced lines in the shape of a heart on her stomach with his finger.

"Did you have fun Ryuuzaki-kun?"

"Yes…I did…it was sweet…like candy…"

"Is candy all you think about?"

"I think about you, Misa-san." He leaned up so that her head was in between his hands. Their lips met and she wrapped her arms around him. His arms held her securely by the waist as he lifted her up to sit on his lap. Her arms were still around his neck as she looked into his eyes. She noticed how dark it was underneath his eyes. She always thought it was eyeliner but when she touched his face realized it was from lack of sleep.

"You should try to sleep once in a while."

"I'll try. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Misa yawned and thought that was a good idea.

"Ok Misa will go to sleep but you will too, right?"

"Of course. I will for you." She smiled and kissed his lips softly. When she pulled away he laid her on the bed slowly and licked her lips.

"Mm tasty."

"What do Misa's lips taste like?" Misa asked too tired to laugh.

"Whipped cream with a hint of strawberry." He smiled and kissed her lips. He lay next to her now with a blanket over them. She fell asleep in his arms and he just watched her sleep.

"Your beautiful when you sleep. Your face is so innocent."

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

The sun came into the darkened room and hit Misa in the eyes. She awoke with L staring at her.

"Ryuuzaki! You promised Misa you would sleep!"

"Misa-san is cute when she sleeps."

"Misa is cute when she sleeps? Why?"

"You called my name and when I answered you moaned. It was cute."

"It was cute? That's it?"

"It turned me on." He started to bite his index finger.

"Ryuuzaki-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Misa more than you love candy?"

He leaned into her face.

"Yes Misa-san. You are sweeter than any candy in the world. I love you more than candy." She smiled as he kissed her lips tenderly.


	2. Revenge is SweetLike Candy!

"Misa?" Light walked into L's room in the hotel expecting to find Misa on the couch.

DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN

"Ryuuzaki? Do you hear that?"

"Yes, Misa-san. If I am correct, I believe that's Yagami-kun."

"B-but if he finds us-"

"Misa-san, if he finds us, it's ok. Unless you still want to be Yagami-kuns girlfriend." L began to kiss Misa's neck.

"But Misa loves Ryuuzaki." She held L's face in her hands and kissed him softly. L tried to talk between kisses.

"If you…love…Ryuuzaki, why don't…you let Yagami-kun…find out?"

"Misa loves you, but Misa isn't sure if she wants to leave Light." L stood up immediately. Misa looked at him confused.

"Until you find out who you want, there will be no sexual intercourse between the two of us." L walked to the door (still completely naked) and walked out.

"Hello L. May I ask why you are completely naked?" Light knew exactly what happened, he just wanted to hear L admit it.

"Misa-san and I had sexual intercourse last night. I am not wearing clothing because Misa-san stripped me of my clothes over there by the computer. If you don't mind, I will be putting my clothes back on." L walked towards the computer and picked up Misa's bikini.

"Misa-san, you must be cold. Here's your bikini." He threw her bikini into the bedroom.

"Th-thanks…" Light walked to the bedroom door as L began to put his clothes back on.

"Misa, you're just a little whore aren't you?"

"L-light…M-Misa's not what you think! Misa can explain!" She glanced at L. He was staring at her, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. Then he frowned and nibbled at his thumb.

"So your still in love with me, Misa? If you are, you'd come home with me and we can have some sexual intercourse of our own." L looked at her with curiosity as he bit his index finger with much more force. Misa noticed this and thought of when L had bitten _her _like that. Light walked into the room and closed the door. L turned on the computer screen to watch what they were doing. He was also able to hear them through the video camera.

"Misa, what the hell were you doing!? You belong to me, remember!?"

"Misa doesn't belong to you…" _**SMACK! **_Misa fell to the floor as soon as L appeared in the doorway.

"Yagami-kun, I think it's time you left."

"I'm not leaving without Misa."

"By the look on Misa-san's face, I highly doubt she wants to leave with you at the moment." Misa stared up at L. How could she say those things before? The answer was clear now. She knew who she wanted.

"Misa," Light stared at her. "We're leaving."

"She's not a child, Yagami-kun. She can make the decision whether or not she wants to leave with you. You can make your own decisions, am I right Misa-san?"

"Um…yes, Misa can. L-light, Misa won't be going home with you today. Misa will go home by herself after you leave…" He stared at her. He was about to explode when he contained himself.

"Ok. I'll be leaving now…" Light turned around, not even looking at L, and left. Misa stood up and ran to L. She tried to wrap her arms around him but he blocked her arms.

"W-what are you doing?" She looked into his eyes and could not read them. He showed no emotion.

"I told you Misa-san, no intercourse until you decide."

"But you just made Misa really happy. You stood up for Misa and let her make her own decision."

"Well then, there's just one more decision to make." He turned to walk towards to the computer when Misa turned him around and kissed him. He was about to push her away but couldn't.

"Mm…Misa-san…No…inter…course…remember…?" L felt her lips smile against his. He finally pushed her away slowly.

"…I want you to be definite with your answer, that's why I want you to take some time and think about it. Do you understand?" Misa nodded and began to grab her things. Then she ran to the door and smiled.

"Ryuuzaki-kun, if Misa is correct, you have a 99.9 chance of being the man she chooses." She laughed, opened the door, and left. L watched as she left and couldn't help but smile at her impersonation.

DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN

Misa ran out of the hotel but was stopped quickly.

"Misa, it's funny how you listen to me one second and Ryuuzaki the next."

"L-Light um I-" Light pressed his lips roughly against hers. He held her so tightly there was no way to escape his grip. She tried to push him away but it was no use. When he released their kiss, she started crying. She knew what was going to happen.

"Oh, tears of joy! Well, you'll be really happy tonight. We're going to have lots of fun Misa. Our fun will surpass the fun you had with Ryuuzaki last night." He started to laugh as he grabbed her hand and began to walk to his house.

"Welcome home Light! Oh hello Misa, how are you?" Lights mother looked so cheerful. If only she knew what was going to happen tonight.

"By the way Light, your father and I are going to visit your grandmother in Nagasaki so we won't be back till tomorrow night. Sayu is at her friend's house sleeping over so you don't have to baby-sit her. Misa, are you spending the night?"

"Uh yeah Mom, we're just going to watch movies and stuff." Light held Misa's hand tighter making sure she didn't say anything.

"Oh I see, well don't do anything you'll regret you two." Then she winked at Light and left the house for the night. Light grinned and lead Misa up the stairs to his bedroom. When they entered, she sat on his bed and began to shiver. Light walked over to her and pulled her back up so that she was standing in front of him.

"Misa, why did you do this? Why would you ruin our relationship like this? I thought you loved me. You cut down your life by half _twice_ for me." He held her hands in his and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She knew it was an act but she couldn't help it, his eyes were hypnotizing. He leaned in and kissed her with much more tenderness than before. Then he lied her down on the bed and massaged her tongue with his. She wanted to push him away but couldn't. His cologne was exhilarating and made her dizzy. She felt his hands slide up her back and untie her bikini. Before she knew it both of their clothes were off and she was moaning his name. What was she doing? She loved L…didn't she?

"Light…please…"

"So soon Misa? You're ready for what I have to offer?" She didn't want this to happen. This is exactly what she dreaded _would_ happen. But she couldn't do anything to prevent it. He held her waist so tightly that there was no way to escape. She felt a slight pain as he entered her body. He had no patience and went too fast too soon. It was painful and not the least bit pleasurable. He seemed to enjoy it, though. She looked up at his face and saw he was sweating like an animal. When he began to slow down it eased the pain and made things more pleasurable. Honestly, she didn't want to enjoy this. She loved L, but was forced to do this.

Seeing as though she had no way out of this, she wanted to make Light unhappy. She flipped so that she was on top and began to nip at his chest. She wanted to make it seem that she wanted him.

"Light, Misa wants you. You're so delicious." She began to massage his chest as she kissed and licked his neck. He arched his head back and held onto her waist with much less of a grip.

"Mm…now you see…Misa…this is better…than what L….can give you…" He held her closer to his body.

"You're right Light. Misa is having _lots_ more fun." Her tongue trailed down his chest until she reached in between his legs. He looked at her and grinned.

"I guess L taught you a lot for me, huh?" He laughed. She grabbed his penis and put it in her mouth. He went hard and moaned for her to go on. She smiled and…_**BITE!**_

Light screamed as he grabbed his penis. He held onto it and she could see tears coming from his eyes.

"Misa hopes that heals Light-kun!"


End file.
